Thoughts
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: I was gonna Make This a Drabble, but turned out a bit longer... Tk and Kari think about eachother on the way home before having a little talk with eachother about their feelings... -:Takari Slight PataGato:- .:One-Shot:.


**Thoughts**

Me: I've finally decided to make a Digimon story! This will be a Takari... I haven't watched Digimon for awhile so I might've forgotten some stuff in Season 2, so I'm really sorry!

Ice: She doesn't own anything but the plot, enjoy!

* * *

She sighed and looked up at the clock. _**Tick, Tock, Tick Tock...**_

It was last period and to end Kari's day was Math, Davis was slobbering over his textbook, the teacher scribbling down something on the board with childish effort and Tk, gazing over at the clock just like Kari did.

"Now your homework asignment are pages 365, 366 and 367 in your textbook," the teacher said calmly before yelling at Davis at sleeping in class for the upteenth time.

The rest of the class wrote down the assigned pages for their homework over the weekend. As the bell rang, everyone's dull, pale looking faces brightened into a cheerful gleam as they rushed out, some forgetting their textbooks in the process.

"Hey Kari! Tai asked Sora out yet?" Tk asked as he walked out the door with Kari.

"Nope, he doesn't know that she and Matt broke up yet..."

"Yet? You haven't told him?"

"Well... I was about to, but as I walked up to his bedroom door, he gave out a groan and a, 'Leave me alone Kari, I'm studying for my chemestry test...'" she replied as she reached her locker, getting her belongings.

Tk did the same and continued talking, "Wow, still depressed?"

"Yup, hey what about Matt, is he planning on moving on?"

"Eh, not really..."

"Really? What about Mimi?"

"Joe's into her and she's starting to show affections for him anyways," Tk replied, "He said he's going to be a loner for awhile."

"You mean like the first time we were in the digital world?"

"Yeah I guess... Just be grateful he has friendship."

"Couldn't agree less," Kari replied, walking out the school doors towards her apartment.

"So was Davis hitting on you today?"

"Same time and period like usual..." Kari muttered as she continued walking.

"Ha... Typtical Davis..."

They walked in silence for a moment, both deep in thought...

_I like Kari but... What if Davis get's to her first-oh wait, I don't think that's even possible... If she __**was**__ with someone else, I should be proud and happy for her right? But.. It was always my duty to protect her when Tai wasn't around... I like-no I love Hikari-chan, she's so wonderful... If I don't have a chance with her, I'm glad she's happy... _Tk thought.

_Why do I like Tk so much? What is it? His personality? His eyes? Everything? I'd die if he gad another woman... But I keep wondering.. Why does __**Davis**__ like me? What if __**I**__ fall for him over the course if the school year? I just know, there isn't someone better than Takeru that would come into my lovelife... No one can ever replace him..._ Kari thought.

As they both finished off their thoughts, Kari arrived at her apartment, waving a good-bye and saying a, 'See you later!' she dashed inside, Tk, walking to his own apartment nearby. But then he stopped and looked back. He sighed and turned around to continue walking but...

"Tk!"

_**GLOMP!**_

"Patamon!" cried a muffled Tk.

Patamon just flew out of nowhere and jumped onto his face, carefully taking Patamon off he said, "Patamon how d'you get back?"

"Izzy and Yolei!"

"Ok then the computer geniuses..."

Patamon flew onto Tk's hat and sat on it like he usually does and rested.

"Hey Patamon, do you like Gatomon?" Tk asked out of the blue.

The little creature flushed, "N-no!"

"Common Pata! Tell me!"

"Err... Maybe.. Just a little..."

"Heh, hang on!" Tk cried as he dashed off the other direction to Kari's apartment.

Up in the balcony at the excact time, Kari was gently stroking Gatomon's fur as she watched Tk walk home. She sighed and asked, "Gatomon, do you think Tk likes me?"

"Of course he does! He's your best friend!" the cat said cheerfully.

"No I mean... y'know... Love?" Kari said, blushing.

"I'm sure of it!"

"How can you tell?"

"He's so close to you! He's been protecting you ever since! Hope and Light mix to create something more Kari!" Gatomon replied.

"Oh um... Hey! Why's Tk running this way?"

"Don't ask me Kari-hey look! Patamon's with him!"

Kari looked at her partner with a smirk, "Gatmon~"

"Hey! Kari!" Gatomon whined.

_**Ding-Dong~~~**_

Kari rushed over to the door, and as she opened it she found Tk and Patamon at the door.

"Hey Tk, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to visit you for awhile y'know? Plus I needed to tell you something."

Kari nodded and made space for him, allowing him to come in.

"Gatomon!" cried Patamon, tackling her down.

She giggled, "Hey Patamon!"

"Hey Kari, I'm going out! Oh hey Tk!" Tai said running out the door, "Bye guys!"

"Bye?" the two said in unision.

As Tk stepped inside the apartment building he went into Kari's room and dropped his schoolbag next to hers. Then Kari went in sitting on her bed next to Tk.

"So Tk, what is it ou wanted to tell me?" Kari asked him.

"Not much..."

_Not much? What does he mean?_

"Well?"

Tk leaned in towards her for a kiss, as their lips touched, Kari was slightly shocked, but she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and his arm went around her waist.

They parted as they heard some chirping outside.

"I love you Kari..."

"I love you too Tk," she giggled, "Now I wonder how our partner's relation is..."

"Me too," Tk replied remembering a lot.

* * *

Me: DONE. NAO. I'm suddenly working on a VERY LONG song-fic like, "Melodies" but like, much better, so don't kill me! Anyways my first Digimon and Takari, can't find much Masaru/MarcusXYoshino/Yoshi though... Only ONE FIC PPL! JUST ONE FIC! TTTT3TTTT Maybe I'll make one soon...


End file.
